sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pietersite, Chapter Eight: Wurtz Than Ever
"Pietersite, Chapter Eight" is the eighth chapter in the [[Pietersite (series) | "Pietersite"]] series, made by Democritos. Synopsis After a very long hiatus, Pietersite is back and fully trained. After twenty years at Lonsdaleite's academy, his time there comes to a surprising halt. Characters *Lonsdaleite *Pietersite *Azurite *Wurtzite boron nitride *Luminescent White Andara In case anyone is confused here, this is a fully authentic report with no partiality whatsoever. Blue Diamond should know that I do not joke around. The simple truth is that Pietersite, Geoweapon #380769 has improved since his first visit. He has learned to summon his weapon and use his standard gem abilities. He has excelled in physical combat and has shown exempt intelligence. He has managed to use his powers to what seems to be at his fullest extent, and, with a bit of strain, is comparable to me in terms of strength. He has made a bond with an Azurite; they are training partners. They seem to carry a mutual, symbiotic relationship that I can not describe. I have made thoroughly sure that they do not end up fusing. He seems to share secrets with her, but that is beyond the portion I have made my mind up to dedicating this letter to. To end this soundly, I would like to finally state that Pietersite is ready to join Blue Diamond’s dedicated team. With some overseeing, of course, I would dread to think of what damage he could do as a rebel. ~Lonsdaleite Two gems sit at a table, looking over this letter, a very large one, and a moderately sized one, perhaps an apprentice. The larger one finishes reading over the short thing for a third time, mouthing the words as he goes along. He sits back in his swivel chair. ???: So… what does this mean for us? ???: I guess it’s time for us to pick up the geoweapon. Lumi, I think you know what to do. In response the smaller one got up, and took two steps towards the back of the ship. They stopped, and turned to the bigger one. LUMINESCENT WHITE ANDARA: Wurtz, I’m really starting to feel uncomfortable with this. White Diamond’s been off making the “Corundum Crew”, whatever the hell that is. Yellow Diamond’s putting together her “Chosen Twelve”, and here we are trying to make a group of our own? What’s happening here? WURTZITE BORON NITRIDE: You’ll know in due time. But first, we need to take care of the matters at hand. LUMI: Got it. Let’s just not get carried away here. WURTZITE: Just go and start up the damn ship. LUMI: Alright bro. The Andara obediently went to the helm. With that, the ship lifted off. It had been 20 years since Pietersite was accepted to Lonsdaleite’s training facility. In that amount of time, he has excelled beyond even the strongest gems of his class, and, needless to say, he had made it through to the elites. Pietersite no longer had dreams about Tiger’s Eye and Hawk’s Eye, they were long gone to him. He focused his vision on someone a little… more worth looking into. He stood before that person right now. Two gems stand on opposite sides of the training field. It was a long, flat battleground with a square-patterned floor. On the east and west sides of the arena were stands for spectators to sit at. Training was not yet in session, but the two gems decided to spar, just to show off to their instructor and the spectators. Needless to say, the two gems were Pietersite and Azurite. A few students were spectating from the west bleachers, Lonsdaleite sitting calmly to the east. AZURITE: I’ve been working on a few techniques I’m sure you’d like to see. PIETERSITE: Like?? I hope you know that any “move” you’ve been practicing I’ve already seen before. AZURITE: And I hope you know that I’m not always with you the whole time I’m practicing. I do stuff on my own you know. PIETERSITE: Yeah, yeah, just hurry up so I can beat you. AZURITE: I hope you’re ready. Without another word, Pietersite took stance. Something was strange. Unlike most gems, he didn’t start off with summoning his weapon. It felt weird to him, so he didn’t do it. On the other hand, Azurite summoned her brass knuckles, if only to raise her attack power to the level of Pietersite. LONSDALEITE: Azurite, your stance is off. You’re open from your right. Azurite shrugged off Lonsdaleite’s comments. She was beginning to think this “training” was more like constant nagging. Without hesitation, she charged Pietersite at full power. PIETERSITE: Where’s this “big technique” you were talking about? Azurite didn’t respond, they had a plan in mind. Overtime, Pietersite had sharpened his seismic sense, and had at this point been able to tell even what direction an enemy was going to attack by the wind that was produced after throwing a punch. He felt he was ready for anything. Azurite performed a side kicked aimed at Pietersite’s face, he ducked only to meet a jab to the nose. PIETERSITE: Trying to fool a blind man? You have to be messing with me, come on, you’re better than this. Azurite merely shrugged and unleashed a melee of punches to her opponent. Pietersite was losing ground, and yet did not have a single bruise on him. Azurite’s punches weren’t landing, but it was comforting to see Pietersite back up a little. They reached the end of the stadium and Pietersite’s boot was on the edge of the arena. One more step backwards and he would fall down into hell knows where. PIETERSITE: I’m still waiting to see that trick of your’s. Tell me what are you hiding? AZURITE: Who knows maybe you won’t get the chance to SEE! Azurite through her heaviest uppercut at Pietersite’s stomach, but he saw it coming. Pietersite intercepted the fist, and side-kicked Azurite hard enough to send her flying. Falling on her back, she struggled to get up. LONSDALEITE: Azurite, you’re dragging the battle on for too long. Finish this! Azurite got up to face her opponent eye to eye…. Eye to blindfold. PIETERSITE: I think you’ve been keeping me waiting a bit too long. Sorry AZ, I gotta end this early. Pietersite psyched himself to end the battle, trying to channel his competitive spirit into his forearm, until a drawn out staff appeared at his hand, then curving to make a blade. Pietersite had successfully summoned his scythe! Now it may not seem much to a normal gem, but Pietersite had always been schizophrenic, and so any little activity that required self harmony, such as summoning a weapon, was a big task to accomplish. His scythe was a whole of two parts, and he did not use it that commonly. And when he did….. AZURITE: Don’t think you have the upper hand! PIETERSITE: hmph. Pietersite jumped into the sky, and swung his scythe vertically. The swing had created a huge arc of fire heading towards Azurite. Azurite jumped out of the way, trying to recover her stance. Pietersite landed, and swung his scythe horizontally, creating an arc of ice that swept over the battlefield. In a blink of an eye, Azurite’s legs were frozen in place, and she couldn’t move them. Pietersite took advantage of that, and leaped forward, then hitting Azurite back with his scythe. Azurite got back up, and Pietersite responded with a barrage of swings from his scythe. Azurite decided to show Pietersite her “special move”. With each swing of the scythe, Azurite waved her hand in front of his metal blade, as if to manipulate the metal. She only gently manipulated the scythe’s path, making it seem like Pietersite was simply bad at aiming, and to hide her power of ferrokinesis. Pietersite did to her what she did to him, and soon she was backed up against the edge, till she could dodge no more. Pietersite raised his scythe above his head for a final time, and bore it down on Azurite. Azurite shrieked, and put her hands up, using her powers to stop the scythe completely. Pietersite couldn’t move his weapon. PIETERSITE: What the… Oh…. In the blink of an eye, Azurite took advantage of Pietersite’s open spot and hit him hard enough to send him flying. He fell on his back, and before he could recover, Azurite loomed over him, her knuckles in his face, threatening to punch. She got him in surrendering position. BOTH: Good game. (End music) The gems at the bleachers clapped respectfully as Azurite helped Pietersite up, and they both laughed about the fight, joking and whatnot. Meanwhile Lonsdaleite looked at them from afar, mentally evaluating them both over the fight. All the time he wondered who to fear more: Pietersite or Azurite? He took a glance into the sky, taking a look at the cloudy morning. He took in a deep breath… counting 1, 2, 3… And could say for once in his life, that everything was serene, and very, very calm. And that’s when the sound of jet engine blew through the air, catching everyone’s attention skywards. The source of the sound was a ship, oddly not a type that Lonsdaleite had ever seen. For one, the ship was enormous and white, with it’s fuselage similar to that of a very wide plane. The wings started out as regular dual plane wings, until they reached two nuclear turbine engines, which from there branched off into dual winglets, particularly large in size. The ship opened up it’s ski landing gear and touched down on the arena. On the lower belly of the vehicle was the brand OMNITECH, and below it the name of the vehicle the APOLLONIUS. The side door opened, and a stairway descended from it. LONSDALEITE: Pietersite, come. It’s time. Two gems came down from the steps, talking in a lowered voice to each other while approaching Lonsdaleite, who, aside from Pietersite and Azurite, had dismissed all of his students. Azurite had refused to leave Pietersite’s side. Understanding, Lonsdaleite kept them there and waited for the two figures to approach. To conceal himself, Wurtzite had worn a hooded cloak that hid his face. Lumi… didn’t find the need for a disguise. WURTZITE: I swear the engine was acting up the whole time we were coming here, you should have taken a look at it. Are you sure it’s even approved for flying by Empire’s standards? LUMI: It’s on older engine, sir, but it checks out. WURTZITE: Nevertheless, you should take a second look at it. LUMI: Alright. Now which one of them are we here for, the blue one, the discolored one, or the tall one? WURTZITE: All except for the blue one. LUMI: Got it. Lonsdaleite was tired of the suspicious murmuring. LONSDALEITE: Alright, that’s far enough. Lumi and Wurtzite stopped in their tracks. Lonsdaleite checked a holographic screen and scrolled through it to see who these two were. LONSDALEITE: Identify yourselves. You’re not on the check-in list. Are you here for an unscheduled meeting? WURTZITE: Yes, I meeting of sorts one would say. But first, the weapon. Lonsdaleite stopped playing dumb with them. LONSDALEITE: You’re here for the weapon I see. Pietersite. Go with them, congrats, you’ve graduated. Pietersite looked at Lonsdaleite with a puzzled face, until Lonsdaleite literally slapped it off of him. Azurite flinched, but realized that revolting against Lonsdaleite wasn’t the best form of suicide. Lons pushed Pietersite forward towards the gems. LONSDALEITE: Pietersite, this is your new team. Introductions out of the way, just go with them and do missions or whatever crap, I don’t care. Lons took Azurite by the arm, and walked off WURTZITE: Lonsdaleite! We’re not done yet. Lonsdaleite turned, dismissing Azurite, and in a frustrated tone, addressed him. LONSDALEITE: You got what you were here for. Take him to Blue Diamond and get out of here. Who even are you two? WURTIZITE: I am the Renegade. My apprentice’s status does not concern you. Lumi, who a this point was standing next to Pietersite and watching over him, waved at Lonsdaleite from behind Wurtzite. LONSDALEITE: So you’re a Renegade, who gives a care? WURTZITE: I was hired by the Diamonds for an “inside job”. It took a while for Lonsdaleite to realize what was happening. LONSDALEITE: Are you planning on assassinating one of my students?! WURTZITE: Imbecile. If anyone is worthy of assassination, it’s you. LONSDALEITE: Me?? WURTZITE: Look, to keep it sweet and short, your power threatens the Diamonds. In addition, the Diamonds see you as an abuse to power. They do not see you as a fit leader for our army, and so you will be reduced to gemstone form and sent to Corundum for judgement. Or so the Diamonds say. Lonsdaleite summons his flail in fury. LONSDALEITE: You will not be subduing me so easily, you know. I simply do not believe that the Diamonds would say such a thing. WURTZITE: Lons, please don’t do this. You and I both know that refusing arrest will lead to being shattered on the spot. LONSDALEITE: Then I have nothing to regret. WURTZITE: Alright then. Lumi, take Pietersite inside and fly away. LUMI: Come on Bro, don’t do this, he’s not worth it. We can get someone else to lock him up. WURTZITE: Somebody’s gotta do it. Now please just go. LUMI: Fine, but you be safe. The Andara and Pietersite board the ship, and initiate take-off. LONSDALEITE: How cute. I never really cared that much for relationships. Lonsdaleite aims two fingers at the ship, ready to strike it down with lightning, until an arrow flies by, clipping his ear. He holds it, and glares at Wurtzite, brandishing his bow with an arrow standing by, ready to be shot. WURTZITE: Come on now, we’re better than this. I’m your opponent. Wurtzite summoned two clones of light without moving a muscle, the two rushing Lonsdaleite. Each one did an attack of it’s own, both of which Lonsdaleite dodged, retaliating with two swings of his flail. The swings land, destroying the clones. Wurtzite stood as he was, Lonsdaleite firing a bolt of lightning toward him, resulting in explosion on contact. LONSDALEITE: Did… did I hit him? When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a burning cloak. When Lonsdaleite looked into the sky, he answered his own question, as Wurtzite seemingly floated around, having the upper hand. WURTZITE: Blades of Judgement. Lonsdaleite didn’t have time to wonder why his opponent was whispering to himself when knives of light appeared in the sky before him. Wurtz threw his hand down, and the blades came falling from the sky. Lonsdaleite only narrowly dodged them, quickly balancing his stance after, but not quickly enough. Wurtzite appeared in front of him, taunting Lons with a spinning kick to the face, immediately rebounding on the attack. Gathering himself, Lonsdaleite responded with an onslaught of lightning, hits, and swinging of his flail. The chain ball flew here and there, arcs of lightning shocking the air, making the hair of everyone within proximity stand up. Unfortunately for Lonsdaleite, Wurtzite had managed to dodge them all. After millennia of experience, Wurtzite had found a way to track and predict the movements of his opponents. Though it took some time to adapt based on the type of enemy, but he had a knack for it. Lonsdaleite was faltering, uncertain of his attacks, and finally revealed an opening. Wurtzite of course took advantage of it, giving space between him and Lonsdaleite, and shot an arrow into Lonsdaleite’s knee. Lons let out a scream and fell on his knee. WURTZITE: Hmm. It seems that order has been restored, you are finally bowing to me. LONSDALEITE: You son of a- WURTZITE: You can stop right there. (End Music) Wurtzite had an arrow aimed straight at Lonsdaleite’s gem, not hesitant to let it go. WURTZITE: I could end you right here and right now. But if you agree to accept your arrest, we can forget about this and I can let you off loose. LONSDALEITE: I don’t need your pity. WURTZITE: Of course. It was nice to meet you Lonsdaleite. LONSDALEITE: You’re on the wrong side of this. WURTZITE: What? LONSDALEITE: You’re on the wrong damn side of this! The Diamonds are splitting up, and you’re on Blue Diamond’s side. I wouldn’t do that if I were you. WURTZITE: And what side are you on? What exact plan do you have in mind, Lonsdaleite, I’d love to hear. LONSDALEITE: I am on the team of unification. Join us, join the Dark Diamond Society and we can crush the matriarchy and restore order! You no longer have to be a paid assassin nor do you have to be a Renegade. Lonsdaleite held out his hand. LONSDALEITE: Please. We can win this. For the Empire. Wurtzite fires his arrow. It pierces straight through Lonsdaleite’s gem, causing it to fracture and crack. WURTZITE: I don’t need a brochure, thank you. Wurtzite puts away his bow, and leaves Lonsdaleite to die. His gem bursts, and his physical form explodes. Wurtzite turns on a form of cellular device. He switches to a chatroom with Lumi. }} ~End~ Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Pietersite Series